warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:In welchem clan würdet ihr Leben?
In welchem Clan würdet ihr Leben? Wir würden im Donnerclan leben. Viel Spass beim schreiben. Eisblüte und Grasfell 84.147.255.186 10:13, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde nicht gerne im SchattenClan leben ... Die sind mir zu dunkel und voller Boshaft, zumindest oft. Der WindClan ist eigentlich ganz schön, aber der ist mir wieder zu ... zahm xD Und außerdem mag ich das offene Moorland nicht so sehr. Der DonnerClan ist, wie bei vielen anderen auch, einer meiner Favoriten, aber noch lieber mag ich den FlussClan. Die Katzen da sind so ... edel *-* Und im WolkenClan wäre ich auch unheimlich gerne!!! Der BlutClan ist mir zu blutrünstig! :) Liebe Grüße, Birkenlicht Ich würde nicht gerne im Flussclan leben und Fische essen und der Schattenclan ist mir zu unnett. Also währe ich gerne eine kleine flinke Windclan Katze oder eine Donnerclan Katze ( Wobei ich mich im Wald viel wohler fühlen würde als auf freiem Gelände!!!) LG Mondpfote 17:59, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kommt drauf an. Vielleicht WindClan oder SchattenClan. Sonnen sturm 1 18:03, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Schatten Clan oder Donner Clan^^. 18:46, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hm, WolkenClan oder SchattenClan, so eine Mischung aus beiden halt *_* Strahlenherz 18:10, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) FlussClan *__* Was findet ihr am Schatten Clan ???????????????? Mondpfote 10:40, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die Bewohner! find ich jedenfalls. Sonnen sturm 1 16:09, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wie meinst du das? Mondpfote 17:48, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Also Zedernherz, Eichenfell, Kleinwolke, Nachtflügel, Mohnblüte, Rostfell und Schwarzstern. Und einige sind so fies und dreist...(hihi). Das war jedenfalls mein Grund. Der SchattenClan ist nicht bösartig. Sonnen sturm 1 10:41, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich wäre am liebsten im WindClan^^. Da sind seit Moorkralles tot ist viele nette Katzen. Außerdem ist es toll einfach frei über das Land zu rennen. Im See Territorium haben sie auch den besten Platz: *nicht nah beim schattenclan(welcher oft angreift) *nah bei der Insel *nah beim Mondsee 11:43, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich währe gerne DonnerClan oder WindClan wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste könnte ich aber auch keinen von beiden weggeben^^ LGNebelsturm 15:17, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde im DonnerClan oder FlussClan leben Hollyleaf02 12:58, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Auf keinen Fall WindClan weil kaum Beute, ödes Territorium und WindClan-Katzen sind dünn und schwach. Klar, DonnerClan wäre ganz nett, wären sie nicht ganz so weichherzig. SchattenClan ist ähnlich vom Territorium und irgendwie cool, wenn die endlich mal einen guten Anführer hätten. WolkenClan ist nicht bei den anderen Clans und voller Hauskätzchenkrieger (was ja genau genommen gegen das Kriegergesetz verstößt) obwohl sie eine coole Fähigkeit haben. FlussClan sagt mir deshalb immoment am meisten zu, die haben Beute, sind stark und können schwimmen, was wie ich finde sehr praktisch und lustig ist. WindheartxDyesternight 21:11, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nur weil sie etwas kleiner und dünner sind sind die WindClan Katzen noch lang nicht so schwach wie immer behauptet wird! Sie haben den DonnerClan mit den Dachsen geholfen! Ich glaube ich würde entweder im FlussClan oder im DonnerClan leben wollen. :) Jayfeather8399 17:17, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also, im SchattenClan würde ich nicht gerne leben. Sie sind so... merkwürdig. Dass sie nicht so nett sind würdemich ja nicht so stören, aber diese ganzen Geheimnisse usw. stören mich schon. Der DonnerClan nervt irgendwie, also würde ich da auch nicht gerne leben. Ich HASSE Fische, also kommt der FlussClan auch nicht in Frage. Und gut laufen kann ich auch nicht. Der WindClan wäre dann auch weg. Und in Höhlen an einer Schlucht würde ich auch nicht gerne leben, na, ja den WolkenClan mag sowieso nicht so, also bleibt der auch nicht. Also könnte ich in keinem Clan leben. Was ich sowieso schon nicht kann... Gänseblumnase 17:25, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich würde im FlussClan leben ,weil : *Coole Leute *-* *Ich mag Flüsse :D *Nah bei der Insel 08:17, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also ich würde im FlussClan leben wollen, da ich Wasser & schwimmen liebe :D Ich müsste mich bloß daran gewöhnen Fisch zu essen.Natürlcuh ist das Terri. auch cool, da es sehr nah an der Insel für Versammlungen lieg, aber auch wegen den vielen Flüssen.Ekliss Ich würde im DonnerClan oder FlussClan leben wollen Wolfsfell 12:25, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) FlussClan nicht, wäre mir etwas zu feucht. SchattenClan nicht, wäre mir zu dunkel (und blöd ^^) WindClan schon eher, aber ich wäre im DonnerClan. Sie haben den Donner einfach im Herzen <3 Sternenschein 16:43, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich wäre im Blutclan,Schattenclan,Donnerclan: XD Geißelstern 17:11, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Würde mich im WindClan wohl fühlen. Commander Wolffe 8 17:17, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich wäre gerne im WindClan LGVenus 7 11:19, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich wuerde wegen den Faehigkeiten am liebsten im WolkenClan leben, ansonsten im FlussClan 84.147.255.186 10:13, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Der WindClan kommen für mich so schwächlich rüber, der FlussClan ist cool, aber nichts für mich *-*, der DonnerClan, hm...., ist nicht mein typ, der SchattenClan ist stark im Kampf, also was für mich, und der WolkenClan kann so super springen. Also SchattenWolkenClan-katze Schattenflügel 14:37, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Am liebsten wäre ich im SchattenClan, für mich sind sie der stärkste Clan des Waldes. DonnerClan wäre auch cool, für mich sind die Kriegern dort einfach zu cool. FlussClan und der WindClan wäre nichts für mich. Was der WolkenClan betrifft, Ich hasse den Clan einfach. Tigerstar 007 19:21 %. Juni 2012 Ich wäre am liebsten in einer Mischung aus Wolken- und FlussClan, wiel ich so gerne schwimme und es voll cool finde, in den Bäumen zu jagen.^^ 84.147.255.133 15:21, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Also ich würde von mir aus ... Im WindClan oder im SchattenClan leben. Beide Clans sind cool als auch Machtvoll ... Aver SchattenClan ist für mich eig. an erster Stelle >:) :DD Lg Apfel Alos ich, Goldfell würde super gerne im Windclan leben, ich stelle mit das einfach richtig cool vor: Über das Moor zu rassen und Kanninchen zu fangen! Eindeutig im Windckan *.* Ist doch der BESTE Clan überhaubt :DRenaklaue 16:44, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde am liebsten im SchattenClan leben, der Clan ist zwar nicht der bedeutenste Clan, aber er ist der beste für mich. Vielleicht würde ich aber auch im FlussClan leben. Dämmerwald 17:12, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde gerne im DonnerClan leben 11:17, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde am wenigsten im Wolkenclan oder im Donnerclan leben, da es in diesen Clans so viele Hauskätzchen gibt, und ich die Anführer (Feuerstern und Blattstern) nicht mag, da diese so verweichtlicht sind. Im Windclan würde ich auch nicht so gerne leben, da dort die Beute ziemlich rar ist, und der Donnerclan oft nervt. ;) Den Flussclan finde ich cool, dort ist man immer Wohlgenährt, und das Territorium gefällt mir auch! Aber am liebsten wär ich im Schattenclan weil dort meine Lieblingkatze lebt (Schwarzstern <3) und weil ich finde das die Schattenclan Katzen nicht so Weichwürste sind wie Donner oder Windclan Katzen! 87.169.40.109 10:10, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wo ich nicht leben wollte: ''' *SchattenClan --> Sie sind zu geheimnisvoll, vercshlossen und kämpfen gerne. Außerdem würde ich mich in ihrem Territorium nicht wohl fühlen. *WindClan --> Sie sind zu verweichlicht und ihr Territorium bietet kaum Schutz *BlutClan --> In einem Zweibeinerort zu leben... das wäre mir zu gefährlich und trostlos. '''Wo ich mir vorstellen könnte zu leben: *FlussClan --> Das Territorium ist sehr schön und sicher. Der FlussClan ist eine gute Mischung aus SchattenClan und WindClan, da er zwar nicht oft kämft, aber sich auch nicht vertreiben lässt und selten nachgibt. *DonnerClan --> Sie haben ein schönes, schützendes Territorium mit viel Beute. Sie halten sich immer an das Gesetz der Krieger. Was mich nur stört ist, das sie sich immer überal einmischen müssen... *Stamm des eilenden Wassers --> Die Berge sind schön und Eindringlinge werde wohl kaum in Massen kommen. Die Höhle ist gecshützt. Was mich stört ist allerdings, dass man nicht selber seine Aufgabe bestimmen darf. *SternenClan --> Hier könnte man mit allen Katzen befreundet sein. Man wäre ziemlich sicher und könnte die Clans an Prophezeihungen knobeln lassen. *WolkenClan --> Ich mag das Territorium von allen am meisten! Es ist schön gecshützt, man hat Wald, Felsen, Wiese und einen Fluss. Man kann gut Abenteuer erleben und sie sind nicht so voreingenommen und eingebildet den Katzen gegenüber, die nicht in Clans leben. LG Also WindClan auf keinen Fall! Die sind mir alle zu kratzbürstig :/ SchattenClan... na ja vielleicht... Es gibt nen paar nette Katzen und das Terri is ganz cool. WolkenClan, FlussClan und DonnerClan am liebsten ;D 16:00, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Also ich würde nie beim SchattenClan leben...vlt. beim FlussClan oder DonnerClann.- 16:08, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde auf keinen Fall beim Schattenclan leben wollen, viel zu kalt :( ! Donnerclan oder Wolkenclan fände ich cool. Sternenclan wäre auch nicht schlecht, da wüsste man über alles wasbei den Waldclankatzen passiert Bescheid. Falkenklaue. Ich würde im DonnerClan leben, das leben dort ist sehr spannend ich kann auf Bäume klettern. Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 21:48, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC)